


Decending Night

by VisibleClosedEyes



Series: Road of suffering [2]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Delusions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Guild Wars 2: Heart of Thorns, Hallucinations, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Psychosis, Sexual Tension, Surreal, Unreliable Narrator, semi-au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisibleClosedEyes/pseuds/VisibleClosedEyes
Summary: The pain, destruction, and resurrection of a relationship
Relationships: Canach/Female Player Character (Guild Wars)
Series: Road of suffering [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965031
Kudos: 3





	Decending Night

There is no light deeper in the flesh of the jungle elder dragon, she feels the thin veil separating herself from the mist. From the death itself. 

She lost, and she bleeds, bleeding, and bleeding. As her allies fall, she hemorrhages part of her blood and her soul. 

It started from distant crying and screaming, then she overhears conversations. All of this is freakish but nothing of significant events, it could very well be someone dying outside of the camp or a group of soldiers having a relaxing time. She is too tired to care anyway. But then, she hears more. At dark night, when the world stops breathing for a while and fights their lives away—struggling to see the dawn, someone talks to her. Again, she assumes the most direct explanation for the anomaly. 

Today, the night descends back in her own skull. She hears voices. It talks to her. Insulting, questioning, and blaming—the voice of various people from different races. Her own mind is tearing up itself apart. Sometimes she even hears a calling, could this be Modremoth? No, she’s a human—that’s not how it works. Whatever the cause is she is going insane. She doesn’t tell anyone because it is a sign of weakness to do so, there are Sylvaris for the pact to deal with already. She won’t— she CAN’T. Modremoth—She’s going to kill him for what he did to her underlings 

“Commander, Are you alright?” A familiar sylvari with a rough voice expresses his concern from behind. It is well- beyond midnight—only nightguards stay awake. Canach is behind her, it is almost shameful to admit that the sheer sight of sylvari in the dark makes her jump. He probably knows so he backs off

“Yes, what are you doing out here at nightfall?”

“I have err, some personal business to attend…”

“What sort of business?”

“Restroom, if that’s not enough for you to…” she turns away from him, feels like a fool who doesn’t get a clue.

“Sorry, please forget what I said,”

There is nothing to say between them, they are not enemies but also not friends. Something that reminisced of allies in crisis more than someone they trusted in. 

She wakes up as her eyelids slightly feel the burn of sunlight cast upon. It is the next day already, oh how wonderful–she isn’t grateful in the slightest considering the pact is falling apart in every minute. Wasn’t even sure at this moment if she wishes she didn’t fall asleep or wake up–both sounds like depressing thoughts. She feels her wet hands cover her face as she tries to wash away the residue of dried blood and ashy dirt. Exhaustion plagues her like a nightmare despite 5 hours of sleep she recently indulged last night. There are voices outside, also screams and sobbings, waves of laughter, and cursings. The last two sound like part of her paranoid delusion that she might be developing. 

“Commander, may I give you a report,” Norn pack soldier rushes in. His face is grim.

“Go on,”

“We set up fortifications as much as we can around the camp commander,” He said in a voice that silently judged her, she doesn’t blame him—she is a failure, through and through. 

“Casualty?” She asks, tries her best to conceal the anxiety in her voice.

“Yesterday; there were 20, 5 of them were sylvaris that we needed to put them down. Today, 6—all crazed Sylvaris. We try our best to mend the injured,” He goes on. His voice becomes heavier and heavier as he continues. 

“I see, your hard work is appreciated,” She replies while avoiding his stare. Her voice soaked with shame and regret. 

The norn seems to be far from satisfied with her gratitude, she feels that his judging gaze burn into her eyes and into her skull

“Commander, Permission to speak freely?” 

“Go ahead, you have my permission,” She breathes—nervous of what her inferior’s about to say but swallow it down fast and hard.

“ I don’t believe in you. Don’t know what people see in you but I don’t.” She turns around to see him in the eyes—and finds anger, pity and disappointment. Regrets, she briefly sees somewhere else

“ I will consider your words. Thank you.”

She thinks of what he said and has to agree. Can’t answer that question herself so she decides that she needs to get to work herself.

“ Ah, Commander, I have been looking for you,” Canach came from behind—again—his voice was rough and not as snarky or challenging as it used to be

“Then you’re not very good at it--” she said with a slight playful tone before looked around both of them to check if someone was eavesdropping or not

“ Accompany me to the back of the camp, wouldn't you? I need some business to attend,” She told him while still looking around herself. Canach took a hint that the commander wants both of them some privacy. Understandable, considering all the things that are happening at the moment. 

“ What do you wish to speak with me?” The commander said immediately after they were away from others prying ears and eyes

“ I’m rather confident that you are well aware of the situation that Syvaris have been…” 

“ If you’re here to talk to me about that then I’m aware… but there’s not much I can do… I just arrived and …” But she was cut off before she could finish herself. An Asuran pack soldier rushed in--there was no doubt that her eyes were filled with panic

“ What’s the matter?” The commander asked the panicked Asura. She was resolved in her response--serious but still in control and calm nonetheless. Two qualities Canach admired in her, two qualities that made her the commander in the first place. 

“ We have a situation, Commander. A group of vigilantes set out to the outside of the camp just a moment ago. They brought the Sylvaris with them too--almost two hours and they still not coming back” 

Something in her heart or rather her head felt like it got bent and twisted. No, not yet to break but, by the six, was very hurt. Then she became rational, and so the commander got angry.

“ And everybody just let that happen? Not even a single person asked a question?.... No, I… I will go after them myself…. Thank you for telling me, at least.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was haunted, this place was haunted. Her mind was deeply wrapped up in a world full of judges who passed on on the battlefield where she failed them. 

The commander came back after the difficult situation with the vigilantes and then resupply the central command to determine whether or the selected Syvaris should be banished because Mordremoth rotted their brain. She hoped to the fucking six that she didn’t make a mistake choosing who lived here and has to be gone. 

It was as if the air around her was infected and her mind had multiple voices. The commander didn’t say that she could hear voices sometimes--No, THAT would land her in a very messy situation--and unfortunately, the pack didn’t have any Commander in spare

_‘ What did you even do? What’s the point’_

_‘ But then you didn’t try enough, I hope Grenth takes you..’ ‘ No, No. Don’t come out at night. He’s watching’_

_‘ If you’re not starting running now, you better be’_

One voice blending with many others. She betted some of those were real but her state of mind won’t allow her to separate them apart at the moment. If she could endure, she might become better.

  
  



End file.
